Leather Fetish
by PinkSakuraPetals
Summary: Matt loves leather. Sequel to 'Professional' Terrorist Hunters.


* * *

There were a lot of things that Matt liked. Writing security code, online games, Red Bull, and his collectible figures were only a few. After the fiasco with Gabriel and the Firesale, and then the sudden emergence of all sorts of hackers, Matt realized he had grown to love the smell of leather. There wasn't a set point, a catalyst for this sudden love, but if Matt had to choose then it would be the moment John McClane tackled his ass to the floor as his apartment was peppered with bullets. With the older man pinning him down, his head couldn't move from where it was jammed into the crooked of McClane's shoulder, nose nestled underneath the collar of that heavy leather jacket. And like the few times he stopped behind his parents' car and breathed in the exhaust because it smelled so _good_, Matt couldn't keep himself from taking deep whiffs of McClane's jacket as his stuff was destroyed.

Now, as he sat in the living room on a well worn couch in the apartment he shared with John, Matt found himself thinking about the leather jacket McClane had hanging in the closet, exchanged for something warmer as Winter deepened. He could see the jacket from here; John didn't close the closet door on his way out the door to work this morning. Just the sleeve was visible, but it was enough to catch his attention and keep him staring. It was nearing noon now; Matt had been staring for over an hour. His fingers twitched and then he was up and walking to the closet, eyes on the supple black leather that teased him. He pulled the heavy jacket off the hanger and buried his nose into it, breathing deeply and moaning happily. It still smelled like it did in his apartment and he caught hints of McClane's cologne mixed in. The image of this heavenly leather stretched across the older man's shoulders, framing his slim hips and wrapping around his wrists flooded Matt's mind and his cock hardened almost painfully.

He knew he must have made a strange sight; hair standing up in bed head cowlicks and clad only in the boxers he went to sleep in with his slowly leaking cock hanging out while he sniffed at a leather jacket four sizes too big for him and humping the air. The risk of John coming home for lunch and catching him was as exciting as it was frightening and Matt had to grit his teeth and pull away from the jacket before he came right then and there. He went to his room and shut the door part way behind him. The door was pretty soundproof, but had no lock, so he didn't want to run the risk of not hearing McClane enter the apartment and barging into his room.

Matt quickly shucked his boxers and laid John's jacket leather side up on his bed. He climbed on top of it and laid down so that his cock rested on the cool leather. He humped into the jacket slowly, shuddering happily at the feel of the leather catching and pulling at the skin of his cock and the way the seam that ran up the back of the jacket rubbed against the vein on the underside. Enough precum leaked for his movements to be well lubed and he jerked his hips rapidly against the bed. The leather squeaked wetly. He gasped as he neared his peak, but his body refused to fall over that delicious edge.

Desperate, Matt sat up and twisted so that he lat against the head board and wrapped one of the sleeves around his cock. He was leaking so much that it only took one pass to lubricate the leather and Matt took the chance to jerk himself off as fast as he could. He cock felt hard enough to cut diamonds and it felt so good it hurt, but still that last wave of ecstasy evaded him. He gasped out a sob as the wet leather around him started to chaff, but he couldn't stop. He _needed_ to cum.

The floor boards just outside his room creaked and his eyes snapped open as his door squeaked open. Right there stood the object of his fantasies, staring at him as he humped into the sleeve of his leather jacket. Matt's eyes closed without his permission as his veins flooded with fire and he finally came all over the jacket crumpled between his sweaty, shaking thighs. When his breathing slowed and the shudders wracking his body slowed, Matt opened his eyes nervously and froze. John was standing right next to him, staring down at his lap where his softening cock rested on top of leather, messy cum everywhere. The older man slowly shifted his gaze upwards and met Matt's eyes. Matt licked his lips nervously.

John smiled that small, secretive little smirk that always made Matt's blood race and reached down to rest his hand against his wet lap. "So, Kid…."

* * *


End file.
